Hate is Thicker Than Blood
by J Lyn Takashi
Summary: Once separated by their own prejudices, they vowed never to be together. Will they find their happy ending together? Or will a new foe get in their way? **Revised 4/09**
1. When You Wish Upon a Jewel

Disclaimer: I can only dream about owning Inuyasha. He is so not mine.

Chapter 1: When You Wish Upon a Jewel

Inuyasha studied the glowing pink jewel in his claws. The beautiful orb was begging for a wish to be made on it. After six long years, the final battle was over.

Naraku was dead.

The jewel was whole.

He had a choice and a wish.

Kagome knew the well would close off when the wish was made. No matter

Inuyasha's choice, she would stay in this time. Shippo needed her. He was her son and she wouldn't abandon him. She had told Inuyasha that she loved him and would continue to love him no matter what he chose to do. She was much closer to her friends here than her family in the future. They would be her family now.

Miroku and Sango had gone to her old village and to the places where Miroku's father and grandfather had fallen victim to Naraku's curse, to pay respect to their ancestors.

Kagura had gone with Sesshomaru after the final battle. She had offered to look after Kohaku and Rin for the demon lord. After protecting the boy, by keeping the secret that he was no longer under Naraku's control for the past five years, she still wanted to protect him. She knew the two human children would be in danger despite the fact that they were under Sesshomaru's protection. It would be a terrible shame if Kohaku survived the hell Naraku had put him through the past six years to die at the hands of some demon with a grudge against Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru had told her to do as she wished and Kagura took that as positive answer and followed the demon as he left the scene of the battle.

Koga and the other wolf demons had returned to the mountains to rebuild the tribe.

Inuyasha would be lying if he said he was sad to see him go. Hell, he was happy to be rid of Sesshomaru too. Naraku was dead and if he was lucky it would be a few decades before he was Koga or Sesshomaru again. Things were most definitely looking up.

With a sigh, he looked at the moon then to the jewel that sparkled in the light.

"I'm not really sure how to do this, but I guess this is how. I wish for Kikyo, the one time protector of the sacred jewel to live again."

A whirlwind of air surrounded him and glowed pink with black mixed in.

"Why do you make this wish?" A dark voice growled.

"Because Kikyo deserves this."

"Do you make this wish so you can be with a living Kikyo?" A woman asked him.

"No. I have no desire to be with Kikyo. I simply hope for her to have another chance

to live as I have had. I plan to mate with the current guardian of the jewel, Lady Kagome." Inuyasha spoke his words clearly.

There was a moment of hesitation. For a second, he thought that they would deem the wish selfish.

"Inuyasha, we have decided to grant your wish, for it is pure and selfless. You could have easily wished to become a full demon or for your mate to become a half demon, but you wished for someone that neither one of us deems worthy. For that, you have purified the jewel." The wind became more violent and the glow intensified.

"You're mate will become half demon when you perform the mating ceremony. This is a gift from us in gratitude, Inuyasha. For what you and Kagome have done for us."

"Many others helped us." Inuyasha interrupted.

"We know this Inuyasha and are grateful to them as well. We are now free. Our souls will now be at rest." The two voices spoke together and then they vanished. The light faded.

The jewel disintegrated to a fine powder in his hand. A gust of wind caused his silver hair to whip about him. He watched as the remnants of an object so many had killed and died for vanished in a pink and black eddy in the wind.

The Shikon no Tama was finally gone.

Kikyo was alive.


	2. A New Life

A/N: Warning! This chapter contains rape, murder, and attempted suicide. Read at your own risk…

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. But in some parallel universe I do. Still looking for the portal to get there…

Chapter 2: A New Life

Trembling hands reached up to touch a rapidly heating face. The clammy, coldness of her flesh that she had felt on her face for the past six years, was no longer cold as death. She could feel the hot blood pumping through her veins. Her shaking hand slid under her white top to press against her beating heart. This could only mean one thing. She was alive again.

Someone had used the jewel to restore her to life. She was no longer the undead.

She sank to her knees in the moonlight as she felt emotions slamming through her body. After six years of feeling nothing, but hatred, sadness, and bitterness, she could now feel something more.

Warm, salty tears poured from shimmering green eyes as a genuine smile graced her beautiful, but often serious face. Happy laughter filled with disbelief escaped her. She could feel the love she felt for him.

Inuyasha.

Inuyasha. She loved Inuyasha. It had taken her so long to realize it. All the things that he had done for her, and she had never told him a simple thank you. He must love her very much for all the things he had done for her.

And now she knew she loved him. The next time she saw him, she would tell him. Then they could be together like they had planned on all those years ago.

At the time she hadn't loved him, but she had cared about him a lot. It was true that she had fallen in love with the half of him that was human. Growing up as a powerful priestess, she had been somewhat reserved in showing her feelings for the half demon boy, because of his demon side.

She had always known that he was so different from the other demons and half demons she had come across. He might be gruff, arrogant, and rough, but he had a gentle soul.

He craved nothing more than to be loved. To belong. The beautiful soul he had was visible through his large, deep golden eyes.

"Kikyo."

She turned around at the sound of his voice. She eagerly waited for him to come to her and claim his love and devotion to her. "Inuyasha!" She ran to him, throwing herself in his arms. "I'm alive Inuyasha! I'm alive!"

He hugged her tightly to him. "I know, Kikyo. Kikyo, I…" His words went no further as Kikyo pressed her lips to his and kissed him deeply. With a groan, he began to kiss her back.

Just as suddenly, he pulled away. "No Kikyo. This isn't right." Inuyasha stared into her eyes.

Kikyo shook her head. "What? Why? Don't you want to be with me, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha tried not to flinch at the loving look in her eyes. Never before had the woman he had loved for so long, looked at him like that. He had almost fallen in love with her all over again when he saw the look in her green eyes.

Almost.

Kikyo stepped closer to Inuyasha and gently grasped his hand, bringing it against her cheek. She knew he could feel the warmth and life coursing through her now living body. "Inuyasha," she sighed.

"Kikyo," he began.

"I love you, Inuyasha. I want to be with you."

Inuyasha stared at her, before pulling back. "I'm sorry."

"What?" Clearly she hadn't heard him right.

"I can't be with you Kikyo. I'm sorry, but I love Kagome. Not you."

"No!" She nearly shouted at him. "You can't love her! You brought me back to life with the jewel! That means that you want to be with me."

Kikyo was desperate.

She knew he was serious. If he wasn't going to be with her, why did he make her a living human again? If he didn't stay with her, she had nothing.

She would be alone.

When she had had a few weak emotions, being alone didn't bother her. But now that she could feel everything, the thought of being alone was terrifying and unbearable.

Inuyasha's ears pinned back at the blatant terror on Kikyo's face. He couldn't understand why she was so afraid. She should be happy that he cared enough about her to wish her back to life. He could have just as easily used his wish to make himself a full demon, or Kagome a half demon. "What's wrong with you, Kikyo?"

Kikyo grabbed his wrists and held them tightly in her small hands. "You can't choose her. We love each other. Why can't we be together like we were planning on, before Naraku?"

Inuyasha sighed. This was pathetic. "Because too much has changed, Kikyo. There was once a time that you were the only person other than my mother that I loved."

"Why can't it be like that again?"

"Because I don't love you anymore," he said softly. She was really starting to piss him off. This was hard enough as it was. Why did she have to make it more difficult than it had to be? Why couldn't she just be happy for him and Kagome? Why couldn't she just be happy for herself?

"But you wished for me to be alive again!" Kikyo cried out.

"Because I owed it to you! Now I am free of you. And I don't owe you anything." He shook her off him. "Goodbye Kikyo." He turned to walk away.

"Please don't do this!" She shouted at him. "I love you! Inuyasha! I love you!"

He whirled around. All irritation was gone and the only thing left was anger. "You've never loved me for me! You cared about me because you felt sorry for me! And the only part of me that you have ever loved was my human side! You hated my demon side! I deserve more than that! And Kagome is the one that taught me that. She loves me for who I am! Not what I am or am not! She doesn't just love one part of me! She loves all of me. She loves the human, half demon, and demon parts of me!"

"I was wrong! Please Inuyasha? I love you! I won't be able to live without you."

Inuyasha sneered at her. "You're pathetic." He then did the only thing he could before she made him feel so guilty that he decided to stay with her. He ran from her.

Kikyo ran as fast and far as she could, not paying one bit of attention to where she was going. When her legs gave out, she fell to her knees and began to sob. She was alive now, but what did that matter? She was alive and had no one. Kaede had chosen Kagome over her as well. The only person Kikyo had left was her mate and she'd be damned if she went back to him. After all, she had chosen Inuyasha over him all those years ago.

She didn't know how long she sat there and cried, nor did she care. She wished that she could find someway to kill herself. After everything she had done, she didn't deserve to be alive. Inuyasha leaving her after bringing her back to life was a cruel thing to do.

"Look at what we have here."

Kikyo jerked her head up to see the group of four human bandits standing in a circle around her.

"She's a pretty little girl, isn't she?" One spoke.

"Yeah. It's been a while since I had a woman. She'll do just nicely."

Kikyo dove toward the smallest man, knocking him to the ground. She struggled to her feet and only ran three yards before she was tackled to the ground.

"Did you really think you could get away, you stupid little bitch?!" One of the men spat as he roughly flipped her over and straddled her.

Rough hands began to tear at her clothing. "Stop it! Somebody help me please!"

The man on top of her slapped Kikyo. "Shut the fuck up!"

One man held each leg while the third held her arms still. This is how they planned on taking her. They would alternate while they each took a turn raping her.

*************************************

Inuyasha held a crying Kagome against his chest as they sat in the sacred tree. She was joyful because he had chosen her, but heartbroken because the well had closed off leaving her in this time, away from her family. Inuyasha had assured her that she would see them again. He had discovered that when they mated, she would become a half demon.

She had told him that all she wanted was to be him as long as possible. She would gladly become a half demon to spend eternity with him.

She was the one Inuyasha loved. How could he not love her? Over the past six years, Inuyasha found that it was impossible to not love Kagome.

They both heard the screams for help. It was obvious that they were Kikyo's. Kagome froze in his arms. "That's Kikyo."

Inuyasha's ear pinned back. "So?"

"Aren't you going to go help her?"

"No." His face nuzzled her throat. "You need me here. Kikyo and I won't be seeing each other anymore. I love you, Kagome."

"I love you too, but what if she's in trouble? What if…"

"Kagome."

"What?"

"Shut up." His mouth closed over hers and they kissed with all the passion between them. Kikyo forgotten. By dawn, Kagome was a half demon, just like her mate.

******************************************

Kikyo's head turned to the side as the final man pounded into her.

She had stopped screaming and pleading. Her voice was gone. Her spirit was broken. She was alive again, but all she could wish for was death.

The others left to go find some food for them. She was lucid enough that there was no need to hold her down anymore. They had left the final man with a dagger to finish her off with.

Kikyo's arm was out to her side. Her right hand wondering through the wet grass, encountered something smooth, cold, and metal. Her eyes locked on the dagger the man had left so close to her body.

Her hand closed around the hilt of it and she caressed it as the man continued to rape her. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched his eyes flutter closed and his mouth fell open with a groan as he climaxed.

He didn't even have time to register the sound of her animal like growl as she drove the dagger into his jugular.

Blood sprayed all over Kikyo when she pulled it out and shoved the man off her. Her face and bare breasts were spotted with the blood of her rapist.

The fluid trickled from his mouth and ran down his neck into the dewy grass. Shock was in his eyes as he watched the woman they had violated drive the dagger into his stomach several times.

The only sounds that escaped Kikyo's lips were animalistic growls as she drove the dagger into him over and over and over, long after he had died.

Her eyes were wild, barely even human as she regarded the man under her. Finally, she stopped and climbed to her feet. The clothing was hanging off her in shreds. She staggered into the surrounding woods and neared a stream.

She sat on the bank. Thinking about how good it had felt to feel his blood on her hands and body. She watched in fascination as blood ran down her arm as the cold metal sliced into the soft skin on the bottom of one wrist, then the other. She fell onto her back and waited.

Although the three other men that had raped her had escaped, one had not. He would never rape anyone again.

Kikyo smiled softly at that thought and at another.

Soon, she would find release.


	3. Misery Loves Company

Thanks to all my readers and reviewers!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 3: Misery Loves Company

The stench of sex, human blood, and death disrupted the crisp, nearly scentless night.

Now curious, the powerful demon followed the trail. Dispassionate eyes flickered to a human male that had been stabbed several times. Such overkill disgusted the demon. It was quite obvious that the man had been dead before some of the wounds were inflicted.

Anger, hatred, and lust mixed with the lingering scents. Sesshomaru would usually punish any creature that would wantonly kill a human in his territory, but in this case, he would make an exception.

The stench of terror seemed even more potent than the other surrounding scents. The men had obviously raped the woman, whom he had yet to see.

She had done the world a favor by ridding the world of this man's filth.

He sneered at his blank eyes as he stepped past the body. It wasn't even worth his time. Sesshomaru would leave the body. He was sure that some starving animals would enjoy the easy meal.

A scent that he hadn't smelled in almost sixty years suddenly entered his nostrils causing the demon to freeze in his tracks. He knew that scent. The beast within him nearly broke free from its bindings as the woman's scent burnt in his nose and through his blood.

The woman that had been raped was his mate.

But how was that possible? His hated mate had chosen Inuyasha over him decades ago. She had been revived six years ago, but she had carried the stench of graveyard soil and clay.

Yes. He hated the woman that was his mate, at first, because she was human, but then it was because she was the undead.

He had first met her when he went to the village. He had gone to kill Inuyasha and the little priestess bitch had shot him through the arm with a purifying arrow. Doing so had allowed his blood beast a small amount of freedom to prevent him from being purified. It had recognized the priestess as his mate and wanted to claim her that instant.

Sesshomaru would not follow the same path of his father.

He did the only thing his rational side he could think of. He retreated from the girl, like a coward.

Some would say that he had ran, but Sesshomaru liked to think of it as self-preservation.

She was weak and pathetic.

Especially, since she was a priestess.

Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi had been a one. And protecting her and Inuyasha led his father to a miserable demise.

A few weeks later, he returned to claim his mate. In body only, he would never mark a human.

None of that mattered now. If his mate had been truly returned to the world of the living, then he was the only one who would take her body. Be it by force or by consent on he would be the one to do it.

The only one to do it.

Icy gold eyes spotted with crimson turned to regard the ningen men now standing in the clearing. He watched emotionlessly as the three men came to the body of the fallen man.

These men had raped the woman.

"Did you kill him, demon?"

"No. This pathetic wretch was dead when I arrived. He was probably killed by the woman you raped."

"That little whore."

"I say he's lying. No monster tells the truth."

Gold eyes locked on the shredded red cloth that was part of a priestess' outfit. "Tell me," he said, bending down to pick up the cloth. "Was it a priestess that you raped?"

"Why the fuck should we tell you anything?"

With just a look from Sesshomaru, the one human was shaking. "No. I don't…" He looked at the clothing pieces. "Maybe it was. Why do you care, beast?"

"The priestess is my mate, fool." He snarled at the men.

Before any of the men could even blink, the demon in human form shifted into his true form. The men screamed at the sight of the huge white, red eyed dog demon.

"We didn't know!"

"We didn't we swear!"

"We would have never touched her if we had known."

All three men had fallen to their knees and were sobbing and pleading to the demon that was far beyond any reason. All he could think about was what they did to his mate.

No matter how he felt about the priestess, she was his mate. These foolish, dirty bandits had violated her.

They would not live to regret it.

He took great pleasure in their agonized screams as he torn them to pieces. He knew their screams echoed for miles, but he cared not, for who would come?

They could scream all they wanted, but no one could save them now.

When he finished, Sesshomaru shifted back into his human form. Naturally, he was nude. His clothing and armor had exploded off his body in the transformation to his true form.

All that mattered was finding his mate. It had been far too long since he had known her body, and he would not be denied now.

For the first time in years, Sesshomaru's beast was in full control of the one time cold and composed demon lord.

It was time to show his mate, who was in control of her life.

*Kikyo*

The air around her was frigid as she rested, nearly too weak to move in the two small pools of hot blood. From the corner of her eye, she could see the steam rising like breath from a mouth in the much colder air.

Did she deserve what had happened to her?

Yes.

After all she had tried to kill her and take Inuyasha to Hell with her. She had given Naraku the jewel shards, for that, she deserved to be destroyed again. She had survived Naraku's repeated attempts to destroy her. Now she would be the only person to put her back in the grave she never been asked to be resurrected from.

She couldn't let the rapists kill her. Had it been Inuyasha, Kagome, or anyone like that, that was going to kill her, she would have bowed her head and welcomed death, but to have her throat slashed by people who she hadn't wronged was not acceptable.

A self-deprecating smirk graced her bluing lips. This had to the most ridiculous thought for someone who was dying. Karma had finally caught up with her. All the bad things she had ever done came back to hit her at the same time. No one could hate her more than she hated herself for the things she had done. She didn't know why she had waited so long to do this. She could have easily killed herself, even when she had been the walking dead.

Of course, back then she had believed that Inuyasha would stay with her. Hope was so strong a motivator. She still wished that he would be the last thing she saw before she died.

She was so tired that she wondered if she would fall asleep before she died. Either way, she would never wake up.

Her breath caught in her throat when her powers started to react toward a powerful aura coming closer to her. At first, she thought that Inuyasha had come trying to save her, but then she heard the screams of the other men that had raped her. This occurred just as the howl of a huge dog echoed for miles.

`Not him. Please don't let it be him.' Kikyo pleaded silently to any Gods listening.

Unfortunately for Kikyo, none were and if they were, they didn't care.

She now knew that it was Sesshomaru.

She knew he was coming. Breathing was hard to do and she was so cold, but she knew that Sesshomaru was coming for her. She could sense him and knew from the screams of the men and the loud growls coming from not too far away that he was killing them.

Would he kill her?

That prospect didn't bother her at all. She was dying any way.

Would he let her die? Kikyo knew about his sword and knew he was spiteful enough to save her, just to punish her for her choice of Inuyasha over him all those years ago.

Would he claim her? Would he taunt her? It was probably a combination of any of the previously mentioned.

He wasn't the last thing he wanted to see before she died. Inuyasha's hateful brother didn't deserve to be the last person to see her alive. For some reason, the Gods had decided to make them soul mates and try as she might, Kikyo could never really escape that.

It was obvious that Kagome was not the reincarnation of Kikyo, because both of them lived now. It really was a shame that Inuyasha had wasted his wish.

Kikyo stared at the stars with tears coursing down her cheeks and thought back to the first time she had met Sesshomaru.

*Flashback*

At seventeen, Kikyo was walking through the forest. It was before she would meet Onigumo. She had sensed the powerful demon and went to stop any threat to the village. She had known Inuyasha for about three months and decided that he was actually a pretty nice guy with a great, but guarded heart. Most nights he slept on top of her hut's roof and others, he slept in his tree.

She stepped into the small clearing around the tree and saw the tall, powerful demon standing near it. Noticing the long white hair, she assumed that the being was a woman. She notched an arrow and watched as she walked closer to the tree and began to sniff it. She cocked her head to the side. That was odd. She had seen Inuyasha sniff things too. Maybe this was a full dog demon. The creature lifted a hand to the tree and stroked the bark, before growling.

"Inuyasha." Was the being's snarl. It also told Kikyo that the creature in front of her, was certainly not female. She had never heard a man's voice like that before.

"What do you want with him?"

He whirled to face her and smirked at her fear. "I'm here to kill him."

"You can't kill him."

He cocked his head to the side. "Why not? He is my father's mistake and what he died for."

Kikyo gaped at him. This amazing looking, very powerful demonwas Inuyasha's brother. "He said he doesn't have any family."

"He doesn't. I may be his half brother, but he is certainly not my family. What do you care anyway?"

"He is my friend."

"Abominations have no friends." He started to approach her.

"They do now." She shook violently as he walked toward her.

"Foolish priestess."

"Perhaps." She let go of the arrow.

The startled demon lord stared at the arrow impaling his left shoulder. Blood seeped from the wound and stained his white silk top. Gold eyes bled red as they snapped back up to the girl. He moved toward her, but was stopped when he felt the fire of purification shoot through his blood. An agonized growl tore from his lips. "Next time we meet. I will kill you." He turned into a ball of light and vanished.

*End Flashback*

Sesshomaru hadn't killed her though. The only thing he ever did to her was take her body. He knew she was his mate, but he didn't want to take a human mate, and Kikyo didn't want to be the wife of someone with demon blood. He said he needed to claim her body to keep his more primal side in check. Kikyo knew he was right, so she gave in to him. She knew that he hadn't come near her in the past six years because the scent of graveyard soil, bones, and clay had repulsed both him and his darker, more primal part.

A sudden sound of clanging metal startled Kikyo from her thoughts. Her head turned to the left and her eyes locked with a strong, striped hairless ankle. She watched in morbid fascination as a drop of blood, no doubt from one of her rapists trailed down the pale skin like a tear.

A frown marred his face for an instant as he regarded the dagger she had used to slit her wrists. He was her mate, only he would decide if she lived or died. That much he would explain to her later.

"What are you thinking of Kikyo?" The voice was perfect indifference and somewhat bored bitterness as he knelt next to her.

"You." She replied in a weak voice.

His clawed hand reached out and grabbed her chin. His eyes were far colder than she had ever seen them as he regarded her. "Why do you think of me? You made your choice more than half a century ago. Why dwell upon it now that you lay here bleeding to death?"

"I sensed a person with an inu aura and hoped that you were Inuyasha." More tears leaked from her closed eyes at the confession. She tried not to smile when she heard him growl.

"But when I found out that it was you, I thought about the first time we met."

A sneer graced Sesshomaru's bloody face, contorting it, until he looked like a being from Hell. Blood dripped from his hair and onto Kikyo's body, his sneer turned into a smile when he realized why she was in this state. Everything seemed to slam together in an instant.

Inuyasha had wished for her to be alive again, but he had chosen the other miko over her. This baka miko before him had chosen the hanyou over him, but he, in turn, had chosen another over her. This obviously shattered her and she ran. The bandits had found her, raped her, and she had killed one of them, before trying to kill herself.

She hated him.

That was fine, because he hated her too. He knew that she knew what he was going to do. He released her chin and grabbed one of her wrists gently in his hand. He raised it to his mouth and lapped at the torn flesh, healing the bloody, gaping slash.

The taste and power of her blood made his groin tighten and his head jerk back for an instant. He had to fight the urge not to sink his fangs into her flesh and drink every ounce of blood from her body. But he stopped himself. He didn't want to kill her.

They sat in silence as he switched to her other wrist, sealing the bleeding slash. Tears continuously poured down Kikyo's cheeks. She knew what he was doing and she was far too weak to even try to purify something as strong as he was.

Over the past six years, she had seen how cruel, ruthless, and vicious he could be. She had also seen how truly insane he could be. One moment he was fine, the next moment, he was slaughtering someone. Inuyasha wasn't like that.

Sesshomaru's mother must have been insane.

"Please don't. Just let me die."

"Now." He brushed her bangs from her green eyes. "What kind of mate would I be if I allowed my mate to die?" He jerked her to her feet as he rose in a fluid motion.

His clawed hand held her by the remnants of her top as his other hand hung at his side. His left arm had grown back nearly two years ago.

"Your arm grew back," she said.

"Of course. I am after all a demon. We do regenerate. It took four shameful years for the arm that fucking half breed had cut off to grow back." Sesshomaru growled.

Kikyo watched the red slowly bleed into his gold eyes. She could smell the acidic stench of the poison in his claws welling as it dripped from the tips. She didn't even flinch when her clothing began to melt. Her eyes clenched shut in pain as the poison dripped onto her flesh.

They could both feel her spiritual powers welling within her, trying to purify him and defend her.

All he did was laugh in her face.

Her eyes opened to stare into the red, wild eyes of her mate. His mouth was open in a snarl with his fangs dripping saliva. Never before had she seen the stoic demon lord look so totally insane. A constant dark growl rumbled through his muscular chest.

She fell to the ground hard when the poison melted through her clothing. She looked up at him and watched as he cracked his neon green whip inches from her. She could hear the ground sizzling from where it struck.

"Kill me. Please kill me, Sesshomaru." She couldn't even look at him. She knew that he had every right to hate her and she wished her would simply kill her.

He pulled back in his whip and pulled the Tokijin from its spot on the ground. He moved her hair to the side with the blade and rubbed it back and forth on her neck. He was careful not to cut her with the blade that cried out for blood. "Is this what you want, whore?"

"Yes," she pleaded.

"You know it is only right that I do this. I am your mate. I decide if you will live or die. You dared to choose a creature such as Inuyasha over this Sesshomaru. And he betrayed you." Sesshomaru smiled as he ran the sword along her flesh.

`Why don't you kill me already?' Kikyo thought to herself. She wanted to scream this at him, but didn't even look up. She trembled when the youkai's blade sliced a fine line into her pale cheek.

Nearly insane crimson eyes watched as red blood trickled down the blade.

She listened to his dark chuckle and despite her weakness, she became furious. She was defeated, freezing, heartbroken, raped, violated, and simply wanted to die. But Sesshomaru had saved her. Why? It's not like he loved her or anything like that. She knew he was just toying with her. "Quit fucking with me and kill me!"

"You want me to quit fucking with you?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"Yes."

He drove the sword into the ground next to Kikyo. A clawed hand reached down and twisted in long, inky hair. He ripped the woman to her feet, but she was so weak that he had to wrap his other arm around her waist to keep her from collapsing.

Kikyo's vision was blurring at the edges, and slowly turning black. The last thing she could register was the tearing, burning pain at the place where her neck and shoulder met. She heard an ear splitting scream, but had no idea where it came from.

Then everything went dark and silent.

The demon lord pulled his mouth from his mate's flesh when he felt her slump in his arms. Blood dripped from his lips and fangs, looking like liquid rubies. She belonged to him now.

Forever.

"I don't want you to die, mate." His lips brushed her ear. "I want you to suffer."  
With that said, he gathered his swords with Kikyo slung over his shoulder. He froze just before he flew away on his cloud. Eyes like glowing coals regarded the frightened kitsune teenager, watching from the clearing.

He knew the brat was Inuyasha's adopted pup.

Feeling unusually taunting and cruel, he walked over to the kitsune, who didn't run from the taiyoukai. With a mocking smirk, much like Inuyasha's, he tore a piece of fabric from Kikyo's clothing. "Here." He handed it to the boy.

Shippo's hand shook as he reached out to take the fabric.

"Take this to your `father'." Sesshomaru sneered as he said the word.

"And if I don't?" Shippo was defiant.

"I will kill you. After I kill your `mother'." Sesshomaru spoke and began to walk away.

"Inuyasha will understand."

"How do you know?"

"Because not even Inuyasha is that stupid." With that said, him and Kikyo were gone.


	4. A Kitsune's Distress

A/N: Thanks to my readers! And a huge thanks to my reviewers!

Disclaimer: *Looks around* I don't own Inuyasha. I have no idea what you're talking about.

Chapter 4: A Kitsune's Distress

He watched the sight before him with wide emerald eyes. He had been sitting in the sacred tree when he had heard the scream. Being as arrogant as his adopted father, now that he had grown from a pup into a teenager, he had gone to see if he could help the woman.

His change had occurred over night. One night he curled against Kagome as he fell asleep, then next morning, he woke up to the sound of a screaming Kagome. He had nearly panicked until he watched Inuyasha fall from the tree he was sleeping in. The rapid growth of his body had made his clothing tear to rags, meaning he was sleeping naked on top of his adopted mother. Horrified, he jumped off her and looked around the group. Being totally mortified the boy, who now looked thirteen, began to cry.

He looked up when he felt something warm that smelled like Inuyasha drape over his shoulders. He had looked up to face the hanyou as he looked down at him with understanding gold eyes.

Inuyasha would be the one to explain later that every demon aged differently. Some gradually aged, like humans, then ceased aging at a certain time. Others stayed small children for a century or so, aged into young teenagers, then into older teenagers after another hundred or so years, before they finally aged to their early twenties and stayed there for centuries. Sesshomaru had aged like this. That was why he looked like he was about twenty one and over six hundred years old.

He had arrived just in time to see Kikyo dig the blade into her wrists.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened to her. Her lip was swollen and cut, her nose was bleeding, her left eye was blackened, and her clothing was torn. Shippo knew that she had been raped. Despite what Inuyasha and Kagome tried to shield him from, Shippo knew what a raped woman looked like.

He had never told anyone, but Hiten, the elder thunder brother had raped Shippo's mother, before he killed her. His father had already been dead when it had occurred, wrapped around Manten's massive waist. He had stumbled across her body while running from the thunder brothers. Her clothing had been ripped from her body and Shippo could still remember the scent of blood and sex radiating from her beaten, violated body.

It was true that he really disliked Kikyo, but not even she deserved something like that to happen to her. He had always viewed Kikyo as someone who threatened his family. His family being Inuyasha and Kagome. Shippo always feared that Inuyasha would pick Kikyo over Kagome and he would lose both his new parents.

Tonight, Shippo's prayers had been answered. Inuyasha had chosen to take Kagome as his mate and she hadn't vanished after the jewel was used. Shippo had left the two alone, so they could be alone in peace. He looked forward to seeing what Kagome looked like in the morning as a half demon.

But right now, Kikyo needed help.

He was going to approach when he heard the demon's howl. He had used his magic to hide his aura from it as it approached. A tremor passed through him when he saw that it was Sesshomaru. Something about that guy terrified him.

Sesshomaru had always terrified him.

No creature had any right to be that powerful. He had more power in his pinky claw than many other people had in their entire family history. If he decided to go completely insane and enslave Japan, Shippo had no doubt that he could do it. No one would be able to stop him.

Shippo was used to seeing Sesshomaru as a prim perfect prince, but nothing about his appearance hinted at that now. Blood clotted in his hair and dripped from the tips. He was totally nude and looked as wild as Shippo believed he could be. In his left hand, he held his two swords and dropped them next to Kikyo.

He then had sank down on his knees next to the woman and asked her what she was thinking of.

The kitsune's mouth had fallen open when he heard how involved Kikyo and Sesshomaru were, or had been, or whatever.

They were not just mates.

They were soul mates.

Shippo wasn't quite sure what the difference was, but many demons had assured him that a bond between soul mates was much more powerful than a bond with someone you think is your mate. That's why there were so many messed up relationships in demon society. They claimed mates without knowing for sure if it was their soul mate or just someone they carried flaming lust for.

Shippo couldn't believe how cruel Sesshomaru was to her. Well, he could, but most demons treated their mates with respect and tenderness, not the hatred and bitterness that Sesshomaru showed her. Naturally, Inuyasha being picked over Sesshomaru would have really burned Sesshomaru's pompous ass. So the feelings he showed toward Kikyo were kind of understandable.

His hand covered his mouth as he watched Sesshomaru jerk her to her feet and claim Kikyo as his mate. A sigh of relief nearly escaped Shippo as he watched Sesshomaru prepare to take his leave by slinging Kikyo over his shoulder. Then he was pinned with those horrifying red eyes.

He was sure that was it. He was certain that Sesshomaru would kill him as he approached with the look on his face much more like the one Inuyasha would wear. The cocky, arrogant smirk, definitely suited the half demon better than it did the demon lord. The small part of Shippo that wasn't scared senseless had always thought Sesshomaru's face would crack if he made any kind of facial expression slightly resembling that.

He had been wrong.

Sesshomaru's face hadn't broken, but it sure was scary. "Take this to your father." Sesshomaru had sneered as he said the word while handing Shippo the piece from Kikyo's miko habit.

"And if I don't." Shippo couldn't help the sudden defiance he felt.

"Then I'll you and your mother. Inuyasha will understand when you give it to him."

"How do you know?" He softly asked the demon.

"Because not even Inuyasha is that stupid." Shippo watched as they vanished.

He looked down at the piece of cloth in his hand, knowing Sesshomaru would kill them all, if he refused.

How on earth would he explain to Inuyasha what had happened to Kikyo? He had wished for her to live again, because he felt he owed her. He thought it would end Kikyo's suffering, but it had only been the start of it.

Shippo wondered if Inuyasha had known of Kikyo and Sesshomaru's past.

_`Probably not.'_ Shippo reasoned. Things would have been a lot worse if Inuyasha had known. Maybe that was the reason that Sesshomaru was so abusive toward Inuyasha. That and the fact that he was a pompous ass with a nearly black heart.

Of course having your mate chose your half blood brother over you, the regal, royal demon lord would piss off any demon.

It was just before dawn when Shippo walked into the village. Kaede had left her home to allow Inuyasha and Kagome use it during their mating and was staying with someone in the village.

Snow had just started falling over the land and Shippo watched as the flash of red blurred through the woods toward him. He had put the cloth inside his shirt a while ago, so he didn't drop it.

Shippo's eyes locked to the ground as Inuyasha froze in front of him. "Where the hell have you been?" He demanded.

Shippo ignored the question. "How is Kagome? Did it work?"

For once the look on Inuyasha's face wasn't a smirk, but a genuine beaming smile. "Yeah. She's around here somewhere. I'm teaching her how to hunt."

"Where have you been, Shippo?"

Shippo spun around at the sound of Kagome's voice. It was deeper, smoother, and although Shippo shouldn't acknowledge it, sexier. She was the same height she had been as a human, and her hair was just as black. On top of her head were two triangle dog ears, just like the ones her mate had. Delicate, but lethal claws tipped her finger and toenails. Shippo could see the fangs in her mouth when she spoke. She didn't even look like a creature that lived on this earth. She looked like a goddess.

Kagome pulled him into her arms and hugged him tightly. She sniffed him and pulled back. "What is that other smell on you, Shippo?"

Inuyasha stepped forward with his nose twitching. "It smells like Sesshomaru. What happened Shippo?"

"I was sitting in a tree when I heard a scream. I went to see if I could help the woman. By the time I got to her, it was too late."

Kagome rested a hand on his shoulder. "What happened Shippo?"

"The woman had been raped by four men. I couldn't see them, but I could smell them. She had killed one of them with a dagger. I could smell his blood all over her." Shippo's voice was soft.

"How do you know that it wasn't her blood?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who was listening intently.

"Because she had slashed her wrists and I could smell her blood all over."

"What was Sesshomaru doing there?" Inuyasha was suspicious.

"I could hear screams of three men. It was the other men that had raped the woman. Sesshomaru tore them to pieces in his true form. He was in his human form when he found the woman. He knelt next to her and they began to talk about Inuyasha."

"Why the hell were they talking about me?"

Kagome could feel the dread running up her spine. She had known that the woman's scream Shippo heard was Kikyo. Tears welled in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

"Kagome, what's wrong with you?"

"Kikyo," Kagome whispered.

"What?"

"It was Kikyo, Inuyasha."

Shippo's hand shook as he pulled out the piece of Kikyo's clothing and handed it to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stared at the clothing in horror as he smelled it. "What happened?"

"It appears that Kikyo and Sesshomaru are soul mates, but they hate each other. Sesshomaru was taunting her, while she was bleeding. That was until Sesshomaru stopped the bleeding with his saliva." Shippo told them everything he seen and what he thought. Except for the part about him claiming her as his mate.

"I'm going to kill that sonofabitch and free Kikyo. How dare he do that to her? How dare he do that to anyone!"

"No! You can't attack him."

"Why not? It's not like he marked her."

"He did mark her, Inuyasha. He told her that he wanted her to suffer and he took her. The way they talked, I think they're soul mates, Inuyasha. There is nothing you can do for Kikyo now." He knew they were soulmates, but didn't tell Inuyasha that. He was hurting enough.

Kagome walked both of her boys back to Kaede's hut where they began to cry. Shippo from the horror of what he had seen and Inuyasha from guilt. This would never have happened, if he hadn't wished on the jewel.

In that moment Kagome believed that the jewel, no matter how pure the wish, would cause the one the wish was made for nothing, but misery.

_*Palace of the Western Lands*_

Whatever she was lying on her was plush and warm. She snuggled deeper into it. It smelled like pine, sandalwood, and slightly like dog. She was naked which was kind of odd, but she had slept in the nude before. It felt like someone was stroking her hair.

Eyes the color of jade fluttered open as a moan escaped full red lips. Her whole body was sore from the events of the previous night. "Sesshomaru?"

"Now who else would it be, mate? After all, Inuyasha did cast you aside. It certainly wouldn't be him." His voice was cold and bitter.

Kikyo's head jerked up. That's when she felt the thing around her neck. Her hands trembled as they reached up to feel the thick metal collar around her neck.

Sesshomaru watched in satisfaction as her hand slid around the collar and traced the thick chain that hooked to the stone wall. Kikyo began to pull at the chain in a panic.

This wasn't supposed to be happening.

She was supposed to be dead.

Sesshomaru wasn't supposed to have saved her. He should have let her die.

"Do you like your new bed, my pretty little mate?" He continued to pet her as if she were a dog.

Or a pet.

She looked down to realize that she was sleeping in a pile of blankets on the floor. Kagome would say that it looked like a huge animal bed.

"You intend to keep me as a pet?" Kikyo deadpanned. It was obvious she was terrified. Sesshomaru could smell it.

"No. People don't fuck their pets." His hand slid down her body. "I may hate you, but I have no control over my body." He buried his face in her hair. "You smell divine, despite the fact that the scents of your rapists and Inuyasha

taint you."

His hand slid between her legs.

"No, Sesshomaru-sama." She whimpered. "Please don't rape me."

Smack!

His hand cracked across her face as a growl ripped from his throat. "Try for one moment not to be a fool, woman. Never before have I forced you! Nor will I ever force you. Trust me. When I am ready to take you, you will beg for me to let you climax." He rose to his feet and walked to the door. "Don't go any where. I'll be back soon." He taunted as he left the crying miko in the room.

"Damn you, Sesshomaru! I hate you!" Kikyo shouted after her mate.

Servants scurried out of his path as Sesshomaru walked through down the hall from his chambers. The smile on his face was terrifying them. His pristine white clothing fluttering behind him with his silky hair doing the same.

"Why won't you kill me?!" She screamed until her voice gave out.

All Sesshomaru did was laugh as he walked toward his library.

This was going to be spectacular.

Making Kikyo suffer for her betrayal was almost better than sex.

Almost.


	5. Wounded Hearts

Thanks to my reviewers! You guys are spectacular!

Feedback: Desired, but not required. And always appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 5: Wounded Hearts

Kikyo pulled the blanket around her tighter as she felt the tears coming again. She had known then that Sesshomaru didn't love her, but he cared for her. That wasn't enough. She had wanted the love that his half brother could provide her with.

This was how it ended. Inuyasha had chosen someone else, she was chained to Sesshomaru's floor, and Sesshomaru enjoyed watching her suffer.

She refused to eat, bathe, and hadn't slept in a few days. All she wanted to do was die. Why wouldn't he just let her go?

He was punishing her for choosing Inuyasha over him. He had offered her protection, companionship, and monogamy, and she had rejected him because he couldn't give her what she wanted. Knowing what she knew now, she was happy that she did what she had.

What would her life be like now if she had chosen Sesshomaru the sadist over Inuyasha?

Probably the same as it was now.

That realization made the tears flow free. Despair ripped through her. Hell wasn't filled with fire.

It was the cold, cruel bedchamber of a demon lord.

**Later in Sesshomaru's Bedchamber*

Jaken stared at the sight before him in shock. He had heard the servants gossiping that the lord had his human mate chained to the floor in his bedchamber, but he hadn't believed it. After all, Sesshomaru would never claim a human as his mate. And even if he did, he wouldn't chain her to the floor. Would he?

Obviously the answer was yes. But why? What could Sesshomaru hope to accomplish by chaining this woman to the floor? Unless she didn't want to be here, but in that case, Sesshomaru should let her go and not force her to stay. Jaken thought Sesshomaru had more dignity than to chain his mate, like he would a common prisoner.

Then again there was always the possibility that the woman was just a plaything for his master. Yes. That must be it, because then it would make the treatment of her somewhat justifiable.

Small, delicate hands gripped at a blanket that was draped around her shoulders, so tightly that her knuckles were white. Her head was bowed with her chin tucked against her chest. A cascade of silky locks darker than the night itself shielded the sides of her face from his wide yellow eyes. The bangs falling over her forehead hid her farther from Jaken's confused gaze.

One thing that wasn't hidden from Jaken were the heavy scent of tears emanating from the woman. The sounds of her despaired sobbing made Jaken feel pity for the creature. He began to move closer to her.

"Go away," she whispered, between sobs.

Jaken had to find out. He needed to know if she was Sesshomaru's mate, or his whore. Sesshomaru would probably kill him for intruding, but something compelled Jaken forward.

"Jaken-sama! What are you doing in Sesshomaru-sama's room?" Rin, now fourteen, ran into the room. She froze at the sight of the other human.

The woman's head jerked up when Rin ran into the room. Tears trailed down her puffy cheeks as she looked at Rin, then at Jaken, in horror and embarrassment.

Rin shifted uncomfortably as she looked at the woman. "Jaken-sama, why is the pretty lady, that saved Rin from Suikotsu, chained in here?"

Jaken's eye moved back to woman's face. Rin was right! This was the undead priestess that had saved Rin from Suikotsu over three years ago. She was the one that had pinned Inuyasha to the Goshinboku, nearly sixty years prior.

That couldn't be right. That woman was undead, and this one was without a doubt alive.

Rin walked closer to her and brushed the bangs away from her forehead. This action revealed the blue crescent moon on her forehead. She gasped softly. "Look Jaken-sama, she has a mark just like Sesshomaru-sama."

Jaken gaped in horror. He knew that whomever the Lord of the Western Lands claimed as his mate would bare this mark. Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi hadn't, because she hadn't been claimed yet by Hiroshi-sama. This woman before him was the Lady of the Western Lands and she was chained to the floor, like a slave or a whore. Surely, Sesshomaru-sama had a good reason for something like this, but Jaken couldn't think of one. Jaken studied her face. It looked as though she had been beaten, but Jaken couldn't believe that his lord had done that. Two things that he had never known Sesshomaru to do were to beat and rape women. They watched as she bent her head and began to sob again.

Rin left the woman and shook as she bent to pick up the pieces of the red and white miko habit littering the floor. She handed Jaken a piece of the white top. It was stained with blood and burnt with Sesshomaru's poison. "Sesshomaru-sama didn't do this, did he?"

"Of course he didn't! Don't be a fool, Rin!" Jaken snapped this at her, the same way he often spoke to her. Naturally, Jaken had his doubts.

"No. Sesshomaru didn't do that to me," the woman spoke softly, knowing what they were thinking.

Rin cocked her head to the side. "But why are you…"

"Rin! Leave my room at once!" Sesshomaru's indifferent voice spoke from the doorway.

Rin hurried from the room, without a word. She was simply relieved to leave the room.

"Jaken! You have work to tend to, do you not?" Sesshomaru stepped into the room.

Jaken bowed. "Of course, Sesshomaru-sama." Jaken continued to bow to Sesshomaru as he scurried past him.

Sesshomaru frowned slightly as he closed the door behind him and walked to his mate. He stared down at her bowed head as she continued to sob. "You need to eat."

"I'm not hungry." She refused to allow his servants to feed her, nor would she feed herself.

"You need to bathe," he informed her.

"Why? Does my ningen odor offend you?" She asked softly.

"You need to sleep."

She hadn't slept since he brought her to the palace a day and a half ago. The only thing she would do was relieve herself when she was given the opportunity.

Sesshomaru had been sleeping in his library, hoping she would be calmer and more responsive if he wasn't around, but that wasn't the case.

"It's hard to sleep on a cold stone floor."

The scent of her fear permeated the room as she watched Sesshomaru remove his slippers. He didn't wear his armor when he was in his home, unless a visiting lord was in attendance. A soundless sigh parted his lips as he removed his swords, those he always carried with him.

He crossed the room and rested them against the wall, before moving back to Kikyo. He knelt next to her and flicked his hand to make the collar open and fall from her neck. "Stand up." He rose to his feet and waited for her compliance. She was slow and wobbled slightly as she fought to rise to her feet. She clenched the blanket to her tightly; fearing that Sesshomaru would ravish her if she let go.

He fought the urge to roll his eyes at her fear, but such gestures were out of character for him. With no expression upon his face, he jerked the blanket from her, and hauled her nude, cold body against his.

He tossed her on the bed and watched as she scrambled away from him. This time Sesshomaru sighed as he slipped under the covers, grasped her wrist to halt her escape, and tucked the warm blankets around them. His arm encircled her waist and he held her with her naked chest pressing against his clothed one.

Kikyo struggled in his iron grasp, but he wouldn't budge. "Let me go."

"Cease that at once, Kikyo." He shifted her, so that she was sprawled on top of him. Her chin dug, defiantly, into his chest as she stared up at him. His head was lifted slightly as he looked down his nose at her.

"Why are you doing this?" Her voice was soft, but he heard every word.

"You need to sleep, Kikyo. Then, you need to eat. I don't want you to get sick," he said. "Then if you want to bathe, you may."

"And if I don't want to?"

She felt him shrug under her. "If you can deal with the smell, then I can as well."

"I thought you wanted me to suffer." Her reply was bitter. Those were the last words she remembered hearing that night. She was floating in a sea of black when he had said them, but she had heard them nonetheless.

His eyes narrowed and his lips parted slightly in surprise. He hadn't thought she had heard him, but it didn't matter now. "I thought I did. Now, I don't know what I want you to do," he replied honestly.

After a moment, Kikyo broke the silence. "What makes you think I will be able to sleep on top of you?"

He pulled her higher up his body and extended his tongue to lap at his mark on her flesh. He heard her moan and continued. His hot tongue caressed her flesh over and over again. He felt her relaxing against him. Hell, she seemed to melt against him. What Kikyo didn't know that male dog demons could use their mouths against the mark on their mate's body to soothe and relax the female. Sesshomaru hoped that he could use this to help Kikyo sleep. And it was working, kind of.

Unfortunately, this action had another side effect. It aroused the female. And that was working too. Kikyo was groggy, but she began to grind mindlessly against Sesshomaru hoping for release. "Please Sesshomaru-sama?" Her voice was tired, but sexy as she writhed over him.

"No," he said in a rough voice. He wanted badly to please his mate, but he refrained. Her scent was driving him crazy. He should have known better than to use the mating mark technique to get her to sleep.

His eyes widened a fraction when he felt her hand slip between them. He heard her groan softly as she touched her own body.

Nothing good could come of this. He was sure of that.

It was probably an hour after he entered his room. Kikyo was sleeping fully satisfied on his chest.

He stared up at the ceiling. His cock was throbbing, with no signs of a release in sight. He sighed and closed his eyes, wishing sleep would come to him.

Eventually sleep over took the frustrated man.

Sesshomaru's Dream

"_You are so beautiful, it disgusts me," she said as she looked upon her lover's face. The words she spoke were true. He was the embodiment of perfection itself. Actually, the first time she saw him, she had thought him to be a woman. It had been his hair that made him appear that way. Long white hair with streaks of silver had hung to the backs of his knees in a silky cascade._

"_Am I?" A smile crossed his face as he looked down upon the woman under him. It was so genuine that it reached his usually cold golden eyes. He was propped above her with his raised elbows. A thin sheen of sweat seemed to glow on them, in the pale moonlight that intruded through the window._

_His smile was so infectious that she found herself smiling up at him. "You know you are." She accused._

"_Hmm.". _

_On the floor of the shrine, where she protected the Shikon no Tama, the demon claimed the priestess's body again. _

_The Shikon No Tama glittered pinkly, somewhat like a prism, in the flickering flames of the torches lining the place where she usually prayed. This night it was used in a different type of worship. It was used by a demon and a human to worship each others bodies._

_Her younger sister was sleeping soundly in the other room. Sesshomaru would know if she were to awaken._

_Although they both acknowledged that they were soul mates, they decided to never be together. She was a human and he was a powerful demon lord. She had told him over and over again that she had no desire to live the rest of her life with a demon. He claimed to hate the whole human species and said that he never wanted her for anything other than her body. Unfortunately, Kikyo didn't know he was lying. _

_Sesshomaru knew he didn't love her, but he did care for her deeply. She was powerful and beautiful, despite the fact that she was human, Sesshomaru would have claimed her and protected her, if she wanted him to._

_But she didn't. She had promised herself to Inuyasha. This would be the last time Sesshomaru would take his mate. Tomorrow, she would meet Inuyasha at the Goshinboku to give him the Shikon No Tama, enabling him to become ningen._

_A low growl tore from his well formed lips as he sensed the approaching intruder. _

"_Who is it?" Kikyo simply sounded as if someone had interrupted her praying._

"_It's me, Kikyo." Inuyasha's voice rang through the shrine._

_Sesshomaru froze. Something seemed off about Inuyasha, but he ignored the feeling._

"_What is it? Did something happen?" _

"_No. I can't wait anymore. Can you make me ningen now?"_

_He was tempted to tell Inuyasha to go away. To tell him that after tonight, she would be his until they both died a ningen death. Tonight she belonged to him, Sesshomaru. Tomorrow, she would be Inuyasha's._

"_Kikyo?"_

"_No Inuyasha. We can't do it now. There is too much evil at night. Wait until morning."_

_He waited a moment, clearly not happy with the answer. "Fine. Please hurry when the sun comes out."_

"_Get off me." Kikyo hissed as she shoved at Sesshomaru's shoulders._

_His eyes narrowed in irritation, but he said not a word as he rolled off her, and rested his back against the floor. His chest was still rising and falling rapidly, though he controlled his breathing, so Inuyasha wouldn't be able to hear it._

_Kikyo hurried to her feet and dressed quickly, before she rushed to the door. "Inuyasha?" She swept the screen aside and looking into the night. He was gone. Nothing was outside, but the wind, stars, and the moon._

"_That was close," she said. Sesshomaru started to chuckle as she sat back down next to him. "What are you laughing about?"_

"_A demon has defiled the holy guardian of the Shikon No Tama in the shrine in which it is protected." _

_Neither said a word for a few moments, sitting in awkward silence._

"_You know that he'll never be able to please you the way I do." Sesshomaru moved to get dressed._

_Kikyo watched him begin to leave. "I know." She whispered to his back. _

_End Dream_

Gold eyes snapped open as the dream ended. His arms instantly wrapped around his mate. Rolling them onto them onto their sides, he spooned against her. His mouth gently kissed the back of her ear.

He feared that if he let her go, she would leave again. As his eyes drifted closed and sleep came over him he snuggled against her. "Please don't leave me again, Kikyo. I need you."

He had been so tired, that he hadn't known Kikyo had woken up and heard every word.


	6. New Enemies

Feedback: Please review.

Disclaimer: I have good news and bad news. The bad news is I don't own Inuyasha. The good news is I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to GEICO. (Sorry, I just couldn't help myself. I don't own that commercial either.)

Chapter 6- New Enemies

Walking through the opulent red palace, the messenger nervously drew closer to the room where the lady of the lands could be found. At over fifteen hundred years old, the female demon, Meiying, was one of the most powerful and feared demons alive. Her hatred of any creature not of pure demon blood was well known to all.

No one quite knew why she held such a powerful hatred for humans and half demons. It was true that almost no demon cared for either one of the lesser creatures, but the methods she went through to torture and kill them, especially the women, were disturbing to many of the other lords and those in their court.

And it took a lot to disturb those in demon society.

The pink haired demon had been serving in this palace for over five hundred years. That was how long it had been since her lords had left for Japan, Hyoga and his son, Menomaru. They were going, hoping to conquer the island of Japan.

They had failed miserably. Lord Hyoga had been killed and Menomaru sealed away.

It was a well known fact in Mongolian demon society, that Meiying had married a Japanese demon lord for political stability, nearly a thousand years ago. She had returned a seven hundred years later. No one knew why she had returned.

Some believed that her husband died and she had simply come back home. Others believed that she had left her husband, because she found him lacking. Or that she had left him for Hyoga.

The rumor that had spread amongst the soldiers after Hyoga and Memomaru left on the voyage to Japan was much different. People said that she had been banished from the Western Lands by her husband because he had chosen a human mate over her. When she had tried to kill the girl, he banished her.

And had unknowingly banished his unborn son.

Though he was not the heir, because she had given birth to her eldest child six hundred years ago this very month. She had gladly left the annoyingly gentle brat with his father. His name was Sesshomaru.

Meiying claimed that her son had been killed because he was weak. Whether he lived or died, no one in Mongolian demon society knew for sure.

Except for Nari. She now knew that Sesshomaru was indeed still alive.

He had killed Menomaru.

She had married Hyoga shortly after her return and became like a mother to Menomaru. Xiang had looked up to Menomaru as if he was his older brother. That's why Hyoga and Menomaru had went to battle Inutaisho. They were trying to defend Meiying's honor. One solider had the gaul to ask Meiying about it. Needless to say, he didn't even make it to the door.

She had raised her second son, Xiang to be as ruthless and cruel as she was. Sometimes Nari wondered if Xiang was even more horrifying than his mother. He certainly had his moments, but he was no where near as powerful.

Often, Meiying could be heard berating her son for his lack of physical power. Of course what he lacked in physical power, he made up for in his cold, calculating twisted mind.

Nari had no true idea what the situation had been, nor did she really care. She did know one thing, and it was that Meiying was a cold, spiteful bitch. She had killed the last messenger that had informed her of Hyoga's death.

Nari was not looking forward to telling her about Menomaru's.

She froze in the doorway and watched the beautiful woman, looking out upon the waves, while a servant combed her long, white hair. She was one of the most entrancing creatures that ever lived. Nothing about her had any kind of imperfection. Nothing about her looks anyway.

Nari's red eyes regarded the dead human female lying naked on the marble floor. With her enhanced eye site, the servant could see the teeth and claws marks on the corpse's flesh. Bruise like marks adorned the area around it's nipples, telling Nari that Lady Meiying had enjoyed the woman before she killed her. Besides the marks, the thick scent of arousal that hung in the air as well.

For some reason the youkai liked to get some kind of sexual fulfillment with the human victims before she allowed their blood to slowly drain from them. That was one of the reasons the gossip turned toward her being jilted for a human. Why the use of the victims? Nobody knew. Nari knew why, but she would never tell a soul.

Lady Meiying was insane.

"Are you going to come in here or continue to stare at me, Nari?" Meiying didn't even tear her eyes away from the sea. Nari knew she was waiting for Menomaru, the son that would never come home.

"Sorry, Lady Meiying." She hurried into the room. Her eyes strayed to the corpse. The girl was eighteen, at the most. A flicker of sympathy coursed through her. Her head snapped to her lady as she heard the melodic laughter coming from her.

She still had yet to turn her head from the window. Her laughter would make anyone who didn't know her smile at the happiness of its sound. However, every time she laughed here, the soldiers and servants cringed with fear. "I can smell your sympathy for that pitiful creature, Nari." A flick of her right hand, dismissed the terrified youkai girl combing her hair. She moved from the room like she was on fire.

Nari knew better than to lie to her, so she bowed her head. "I am sorry, my lady."

In a flutter of vibrant sunshine yellow and snow white, the youkai rose to her feet and instantly stood before Nari. A smile crossed her face and widened when the scent of Nari's fear hit her sensitive nose.

Nari looked at the woman in front of her. One hot pink slash adorned each of her cheeks. Similar marks could be seen on her wrists. Hot pink lined the top lid of eyes as yellow as her outfit.

She gasped when the delicate clawed hand of Meiying grabbed her chin. Her crimson eyes locked with ones of sunshine. She was far too afraid to look away, so she maintained eye contact. "I know what you think of me, Nari. I know you believe that I was the jilted one. That he chose a human over I, Meiying."

Nari didn't say anything.

"He did. He chose a prietess, of all things, over me. He said I was far too cruel and cold to fully please him. I didn't scream like a savage when I had my release. That is why he left me for a human." She spat. "That and he claimed to love the little bitch."

Nari blinked. That made absolutely no sense at all. But she guessed that when you're crazy, everything makes sense. "I'm sorry."

She laughed. "Don't be. I heard that some man that had had a fixation on the lovely little priestess killed her, nearly two hundred years ago." She walked back to the window.

She knew that Meiying was going to kill her away. The lady never told anyone about her past without killing them soon after. She needed to tell Meiying her news before the dog demon decided to kill her. "I bring you news of Menomaru, my lady."

She spun to face Nari again. "What news? Is he returning home?" She seemed to be excited. Her face didn't show it, nor did her voice, but her pleading yellow eyes told Nari everything she needed to know.

"No, my lady. I regret to inform you that Lord Memomaru was released from his seal, but killed in battle."

"Who killed him?" Her voice and eyes were hard.

"The heir to the Western Lands and his priestess consort."

She cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Surely you jest. It is not possible for Menomaru to fall to such weak beings as the ones you mentioned."

"I am sorry, my lady. I was only delivering my message."

Nari froze as Meiying's hand wrapped around the back of her head. She pulled her lips to hers and kissed her deeply. The woman opened her eyes to look at the terrified servant.

She knew what was going to happen to her.

"You have always served me well, Nari."

"Thank you, my lady." Her red eyes closed, bracing herself. It didn't take long for Meiying's green whip to strike her head from her shoulders.

Meiying barely paid her retainer and a soldier a glance as she walked past them. "Have someone clean up that filth." She spoke to neither one in particular.

"Xiang." Her voice was cold as she threw open the door to her son's chamber.

The concubines surrounding the man scattered as his mother charged into the room.

Eyes between the color of yellow and gold narrowed at the older woman. "Must you always invade my personal chambers, mother?" His long white hair was tied back at the nape of his neck with a leather thong, despite the fact that rest of him was nude. He had one hot pink slash on each of his cheeks, wrists, ankles, and hips.

"Come, we are going. It's time for you to take your rightful place."

A smile crossed Xiang's twisted features. "It is time for me to take over the Western Lands. Are we leaving now?" He rose to his feet and began to dress.

"Yes. It has been far too long since I have seen my eldest son."

"You mean…"

"We are going to Japan to kill Sesshomaru. Besides, I want you to meet your father and watch him suffer."


End file.
